Retro Gatling
|variant of/GW = |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = Retro Pea Gatling uses the ancient Peashooter techniques of manually cranking out peas. Although it has a slower rate of fire, the peas are ancient and far more damaging. |- |image/GW2 = Retro GatlingGW2.png |ammo/GW2 = 50 |ability for/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = Retro Pea Gatling uses the ancient Peashooter techniques of manually cranking out peas. Although it has a slower rate of fire, the peas are ancient and far more damaging. }} Retro Gatling is an alternate ability for the Peashooter's Pea Gatling ability in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'''' and [[Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2|''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2]]. It can only be obtained by sticker packs. Once it is obtained, it can be equipped in place of Pea Gatling in the character customization menu. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was first introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. Stickerbook description Retro Pea Gatling uses the ancient Peashooter techniques of manually cranking out peas. Although it has a slower rate of fire, the peas are ancient and far more damaging. Overview The difference between the two is that the Retro Gatling has a slower rate of fire and only half as much ammo as the Pea Gatling, and the peas have a lower velocity and a quicker damage falloff. In exchange, each pea deals 8 to 12 impact damage and 9 to 14 critical damage, significantly higher than the standard Pea Gatling's. Contrary to popular beliefs, the recoil between Retro Gatling and Pea Gatling are not actually very different: Both veer significantly to the right at a 30 degrees angle upwards, and Retro Gatling's climb rate is only slightly slower compared to Pea Gatling. Despite this however due to less ammo and a slower fire rate, Retro Gatling becomes more accurate than Pea Gatling, as, it veers slower and not as much. The player may compensate for this by dragging their aim to the left at a 30 degrees angle downward; this can eliminate the need to fire Retro Gatling in bursts, as aimed shots should be able to hit the target reliably even at full auto. The Retro Gatling sacrifices ammo and firing speed for more damage for each hit. Overall, the Retro Gatling will deal less damage per second, and the player will also have more accuracy with the ability. Comparison to Pea Gatling Pros *Is more accurate. *Is more silent than the Pea Gatling. *Has less muzzle flash. *Lower cooldown. Neutral * Although the damage at close range is much higher than the Pea Gatling's close range damage, the long-range damage is identical, which doesn't fare very well with its slower rate of fire. Cons *Lower rate of fire. *Lower DPS at all ranges. *fewer ammo. Gallery RetroGatling.png|Retro Gatling's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 Retro Gatling.png|Retro Gatling's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 AncientPeaGatling.png|Retro Gatling's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 10003278 10152090486043214 1790994243759118460 n.jpg|Retro Gatling shooting peas Plants vs zombies garden warfare dlc.jpg|The Retro Gatling in a loading screen with the Iron Maiden and Rocket Drone Trivia *The helmet that the Peashooter wears while using this ability slightly resembles a German Pickelhaube, the same helmet worn when a Repeater in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is fed Plant Food. *The firing barrel that is visible in the Peashooter's "mouth" resembles an actual Gatling gun. *On the firing barrel's left side, there is a crank, yet the Peashooter never operates it despite the Stickerbook description claiming otherwise. *It has the same damage resistance as the Pea Gatling in both Garden Warfare ''and ''Garden Warfare 2. fr:Sulfateuse Rétro Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities